User blog:Dancegirl45/You Broke My Heart,And It'll Never Be Fixed (fanfic) Chapter 2
Ally's P.O.V. Ugh. Great. I just woke up,and all I'm thinking about is that Austin is coming back to school. Perfect way to start the morning. Every girl will be following him,every guy will want to be friends with him,blah blah blah blah blah. But i just realized something......he's going to be hanging out with Dez,Trish,and I. Woop-de-do. I get up,and start to get ready. A blue cardigan, a striped tank top,and yellow jeans. I go down stairs,and see Trish eating cereal. I walk to the refridgerator----wait,why is Trish in my house?! "Trish...?" "Yeah..?" She replied,while reading the newspaper. "How did you get in?!" "Front door was open..." "Ugh.Dad,again." "So did you know Austin was back?" "Yeah,he visited me on the hill. We kissed." "Wait,WHAT?!" "Well,he kissed me." "You guys still kissed." "Well,i told him it didn't change anything." "Oh..." I sat down,and we started talking about random things. Perry the Platypus,hearts,Veronica (Mars),Charlie Brown,Taylor Swift,etc,etc.Later though,Trish brought up Austin again. "So,is it going to be awkward with Austin being with us again?" "Yeah,i guess..that's why i hate today....." "Well,we better get going...." Austin's P.O.V. "YES!"I said to Dez,while on the phone. "What? Austin,did you find a real zebra?! Because,they're not real....." "No,no.I can't believe today is finally the day!!!" "What?! What?! Tell me,tell me!!!" "I'm going back to school with you guys!" "Well,isn't that sort of,bad,at least partly?" "What do you mean....." "Not trying to be the love whisperer,or anything,but i mean,you know,Ally......" "Well i guess...We kissed,and she slappedd me,but other than that----" "YOU KISSED?!" "Yeah...it was super magical...." "That doesn't mean everything is going to be normal between the two of you..." "Well,we'll just have to find out...." Click. Today's going to be awesome, i just know it.Plus,everything IS going to be normal between Ally and I,right? Ally's P.O.V. I'm so nervous....What if he talks to me? What am i supposed to say?! Hey Austin,how's it going...? I'm not going to say that! We kissed,and i slapped him. That definitely means things are going to be awkward. "We're here."Trish says. "Oh,okay." We started walking,and when we opened the door i said,"I just hope---" "Hey,Ally." Austin.Immediately when i walk in. Was he waiting for me? "Oh,hi Austin," I said quickly,and started walking past him. He kept following. "Ally! Wait up!" I kept walking,faster and faster,and i went inside the library. Okay,i think i really lost him. School still won't start until about 10 minutes. I'm fine for right now. After about 9 minutes, i noticed it was 5 minutes until the bell rang for we could start going to out class. I headed out,and started walking,and i met up with Trish. "So..." "Well? What did Austin say to you?" "Well i got away before he caught up." "Oh." Dez came up,panting. "A-Ally.....A-Austin said...meet him....near the cafeteria.......Water....water......" "You want water?"Trish asked. "Yes..." "I have some." "Really.....?" "Yeah,but im not giving it to you." I left in a hurry,because we had a minute left. "Hey,Ally." "What do you want?" "I wanted to say im sorry." "Okay.Well i gotta go." "What? After i say sorry.all you have to say is 'i gotta go'?" "Well,let's see. You dumped me.Went on a tour without saying goodbye,and came back after 4 months.Do you think im just going to take a simple 'sorry'? Think again,Austin. I really need to go to choir,so see ya." "Great!" "Huh?" "I got choir,too!Let's walk. Together." He smiled. I just stared. "Fine." We walked in silence,until Austin tried to hold my hand. "Don't."I threatened,angrily. "Why not? Just like old times." "Old times are over." "Okay.But-----" BRINGGGGG. The bell rang. All of a sudden,there were dozens of screams. "AUSTIN MOON IS BACK!!!!!!" "WHERE IS HE?!" "AUSTIN!" It was getting really,really crowded.This was my chance,while Austin was getting mobbed by people,i could leave by myself. So i did. Somewhere in the crowd i heard,"Ally!Ally?!" Austin's P.O.V. Okay,maybe i should've said more than sorry. I should've told her how much i thought of her on the tour,how i still want to be with her,how i still want to be with her,how i was a jerk.... At least im still going to meet her in choir.Oh,and i still have 3 minutes to get to class. Except there's one problem,or maybe dozens. Girls following me,asking me questions,when i really just want to talk to Ally. "Austin,who's your favorite singer?" "Ally Dawson." "She sings?" "Austin,what's your favorite food?" "Pancakes,"I say,trying to get to class. "I'll give you my number!" "I'll give you my email!" "Great..." I said,annoyed. "What's your first class,Austin?" "Choir." I heard several girls squeal,saying im an awesome singer,and a few others saying they have the same class. That totally makes my problem worse. "When most of the girls went to their classes,the girls who were in my class,asked one more question. "Who was your first girlfriend?!" I smiled. "Ally Dawson." They looked at my face in shock. "But it's over,right? You guys aren't dating anymore."They said anxiously. "No,it's not. I still got feelings for her.I'm going to get her back." Their faces were completely blank. "I even kissed her yesterday.But......i got slapped." I got in without saying anything else."Ah,Austin.im Mr.Simple.Come sit down....um...next to Ally Dawson." Ally's P.O.V. Now Austin gets to sit right next to me. Wow. "So,class today we will practice our vocals....." "Ally."Austin whispered. "What? I'm trying to learn,here." "Do you want to hang out at lunch with me,we----" "Austin." "Yes,sir?" "Please stop talking." "Okay,sir." (Later) BRINNGGG ''"''Hey Ally."Said Austin,walking over to me. "Not again," I muttered."What do you want?" He started walking slower,and slower,to the point when it creeped me out a little.He pinned me to the nearest wall,both arms on the wall,and there i was,just kind of freaked out. He started to kiss me,and i started to kiss him.To the point where i really liked it.....Should i slap him again when it's over.....Or should i tell him that i like it.......? Well,the kiss doesn't change my whole mind...but im reconsidering........ TO BE CONTINUED................. ~KPOP~ Links Chapter 1 Category:Blog posts